Octagonia
Octagonia is a city in Dragon Quest XI. Located in north-east Erdrea roughly west-northwest of the Warrior's Rest Inn, the city takes its name from its signature venue, an octagon suited for Masked Martial Arts fighting. Description Octagonia is a multi-layered city with the Arena as its central point. The city's only entrance leads directly to the arena entrance. To the right of the venue, the path branches into upper and lower Octagonia. Lower Octagonia is composed mainly of the city's residences and the orphanage where Vince Vanquish lives, while upper Octagonia is where the city's VIPs--their fighters--spend their down time. Upper Octagonia also contains the arena itself, which is open to the sky. A series of monster-infested caverns lies beneath the city. They can be accessed from the orphanage's basement. Octagonian citizens are obsessed with the annual Masked Martial Arts tournament, with names like The Underdigger, Sinderella and Vince making up the bulk of local discussion. The city's mayor also serves as the emcee for the tournament. The tournament consists of two days' worth of two-on-two fighting, with partners being randomly assigned before the first day. Octagonia is Hendrik's hometown, and he is honored with a statue above the arena entrance. Plot Significance The party of the Luminary, Erik, Veronica, Serena and Sylvando head to Octagonia in pursuit of the Rainbough, and find it almost immediately as the first-place prize in the Masked Martial Arts tournament. The Luminary, Sylvando and Erik decide to enter, and the hero is initially partnered with a mysterious woman in green. However, a portly old man convinces the mayor to reassign the woman to him, and the Luminary is instead partnered with the previous year's champion, Vince Vanquish. The Luminary and Vince make it into the final round by defeating the Underdigger and The Abominable Showman. Erik, however, is eliminated by the mysterious woman and her partner, who doesn't seem to be moving. Afterwards, the woman, introduced as Jade, warns the party about fighters mysteriously disappearing, prompting the Luminary to check in on Vince. Although Vince is alright, a loud noise in his orphanage causes the duo to check his room to discover that it is ransacked, and that strange bottles of fluid have been spilled. Vince convinces the Luminary to stay over ahead of the finals day. On the finals day, Vince and the Luminary square off against The Beaty Queens, Sinderella and Whambellina and The Sterling Sylva (Sylvando's alias) and the Golden Boy. They progress to the finals against Jade and Rab. Under a furious assault from Jade, the Luminary reveals the mark on his hand to her. Distracted, Jade and Rab are knocked out by Vince, who has been powered up by the strange fluid he stores in his room. However, Vince blacks out after winning, and is rushed into care at his orphanage The day afterwards, before the Luminary is supposed to receive his prize, Rab arrives at his hotel and asks the party to help him find Jade, who has gone missing. The party arrives at the orphanage and discovers that Vince is also missing and that a hole to the Caverns under Octagonia is open. Entering the caverns, the party progresses to a web-filled room where Vince is revealed to be behind the fighters' disappearance. The champion is not working alone, as a spider monster named Arachtagon has been providing the fluid for him in exchange for fighters' bodies. The bodies are used to sustain Arachtagon, who was wounded by Hendrik many years ago. Vince attempts to kill the party, but the spider venom inside him causes him to collapse, so Arachtagon fights the party and Rab himself and is slain. Jade rescues the survivors during the battle. Once the prize ceremony resumes, Vince challenges the Luminary to a one-on-one battle where it is revealed that he is far weaker without the venom and loses easily. However, his fighting spirit causes the crowd to cheer him on, and he leaves the arena smiling. The mayor attempts to present the Rainbough to the Luminary, but it is revealed that the prize was stolen, and Rab's mask left in its place. Jade and Rab also receive the Yellow Orb for placing second, which helps the party later on. After the Fall Jade is the first party member to make her way to Octagonia after Yggdrasil falls, and despite receiving a warning to turn back, enters the monster-filled city. There, she sees humanity enslaved by the Spectral Sentinel Booga. Making her way to where the Arena once stood, she finds Booga, only to realize that she is the object of the monster's affections. Reluctantly donning a bunny suit, Jade finds herself accidentally sucked into Booga's slave prison dimension, Limboo. After escaping Limboo, however, Jade's bunny suit activates, and she is turned into a demonic version of herself to indulge Booga's desires. The Luminary, Hendrik, Rab and Sylvando discover and fight her in this state, before defeating Booga himself. It is revealed that Booga turned Octagonia's surviving humans, including Vince and the other MMA fighters, into monsters, and his defeat reverts the transformation. Booga turned Octagonia's fighting facilities into a monster casino, and after he and his allies are slain, the human residents of Octagonia decide to keep the city as a casino instead where the party can gamble, similarly to that of Puerto Valor . Category:Dragon Quest XI towns and cities